Kakara
by hieiluver213
Summary: Yu yu hakusho from a different POV, yusuke's half sister Kiri. she learned her brother has died and dont kno how she can live without him. she gives up on life until she finds a potal to the demon world...you know what that means
1. Introduction

Kakara 

One nice summer day I was just strolling along depressed as always. My name is Kiriay Urameshi, Kiri for short. I've lived with my dad for as long as I can remember and for all I know I could be some kind of demon. You see my parents got divorced when I was really, really little just about 6, maybe 7. 

When my parents got divorced my dad took me and my mom took my seven year old brother, Yusuke. I don't remember my mom or my brother and haven't seen them in seven years. That was a long time ago. Now I'm fourteen years old. I'm on my way to go to my mother's house. It's been 3 years since my dad died and I had just heard the news that my older brother, Yusuke, had died also. I have a really crappy life as you can tell. 

The only family I have left is my mom and I have been hiding away from her ever since my dad died. I hate my mom but now I have to live with her because the police finally caught me and are sending me on an airplane to live with her. I don't talk much because I've never had someone to talk to besides my friend, Rikku. I only see her once in a blue moon, so the ride to my mom's was silent. 

When I finally got off the plane, my mother was there. Soon she had me embraced in a hug that I had to return or we would get in a big fight. I got my stuff and my mom loaded it into the car. As soon as we were on the road, she started to ask me questions like, "How old are you," and, "What have you been doing all these years." The only trouble she has is knowing when to shut up! 

"What do you think of Yusuke dying?" my mom asked suddenly. I replied quietly, "I didn't really know him so there was nothing to cry about, except the fact that I didn't get to know him well enough." She new I missed him a lot, but didn't really want to talk about it. So, instead, she continued with more questions, to which I tried to answer as politely as I could. 

Finally after almost 2 hours of questions we got to the house where I am going to live. It is a lot bigger than what I'm used to, but I think I'll figure it out pretty quickly. So as soon as I unloaded my things my mom showed me around the house. After the tour she left me to unload my things in my new room. 

My new room was kind of a blue color. As for furnishings, there is a bunk bed, a bookcase full of old books, a dresser, a computer, a couch, a TV. And a bedside table with a picture of my mom and Yusuke. I looked around at everything and then started to unpack first starting with my clothes. After I was done unpacking clothes I looked through the closet to see if I could find anything worthwhile. I found lots of boxes that had most of Yusuke's stuff, and some shelves. 

So I got the shelves, spent about half an hour putting them up in the closet, and putting my toys on top of them. Then I started on the boxes full of Yusuke's things. Judging from the pictures I found the room I am staying in was Yusuke's old room. After sorting through the boxes I placed some of his stuff around the room. Just then my mom called me down for dinner. 

As I went downstairs I heard someone mumbling about something, but I ignored it thinking it was just my imagination. "I need you to pick up some things for me tomorrow. Here is a list for you," my mom said as she handed me a list, "It will also give you a chance to get to know the community." "Okay," I answered. We ate dinner in silence. 

After I was finished I asked to be excused, thanked her, and went back up to my room. When I got upstairs I sat on the bottom bunk and took the picture of Yusuke and some of his friends from the bedside table. I stared at it a while, then set it back down next to the picture of Yuske and my mom. "He looks nice enough," I thought. 

I kept thinking about him until I fell asleep. In the morning I woke up at the sound of Yusuke's alarm in the closet. So I got up and went into the closet to turn it off. When I turned it off I took it out and put it on the end table beside the bed. "It is 9:00 so I can't go back to sleep," I thought, "So I'll just get started on that list." So I got dressed, ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and wrote my mom a note. 

When I was out of the house I took the list out of my pocket to take a look at what on it. "Let's see," I said to myself, "I need eggs, milk, bread, soda, and salami. I could get that at a grocery store. Only if I new where on was." So I started off down the street towards town. As I passed a broken down factory I felt a power that I have never felt before. 

I looked around to see if anyone was there, when no one was there I broke in the factory. Suddenly I saw a shadow that soon disappeared. So I went farther in, turning the corners ever so careful. Again I saw the shadow for a split second before it disappeared. So I turned the last corner and found myself facing a green pool of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Without worry I jumped in the pool and started to fall. Thankfully I landed on my feet and not on my face like I thought I would. As soon as I recovered from landing so hard, I looked around. "This wasn't the town I was trying to go to, is it?" I thought. So I decided to wander around a bit, until I came to a big stadium where some kind of tournament is being held. There was no guard so I just thought it was okay to just walk right in, and that is just what I did. It wasn't long until I heard a lot of people talking about my brother.

So I asked a group of demon-like creatures about my brother. "We were just about to go and greet him personally. Would you like to come?" one of the creatures asked. The creature who spoke to me looked almost human, except his bright blue hair. "Really?! You can take me to him?!" I asked. "Of course we can we just need to stop at our room for a few things," one of the other creatures said. So I followed them up to their room and when they invited me in I gladly accepted. As soon as I took a few steps in one of the creatures knocked me out.

When I woke up a blue-haired girl was dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth. I was lying on a bed in a bright colored room. "Are you feeling ok?" the girl asked me. "I think I'm ok. Who are you and what happened?" I asked the girl. "Well I'm Botan, and as for what happened I don't really know. When our opposing team came to introduce themselves they threw you in after they where done, saying they think you belong to one of us." "Oh," I replied. "So I fixed you up. You had a black eye, a sprained wrist, not to mention bruises and cuts everywhere." Botan explained. "Thank you very much for taking care of me." I replied "No problem," Botan said, smiling, "Now you know who I am, but who are you?"

I replied, sadly, "Kiriay Urameshi, Kiri for short, and I'm ten years old. Also I'm looking for my brother, Yusuke. The demons said they new where he was so I followed them. I would do anything to find him." "You're in luck," Botan said, "just wait here." With that Botan walked out of the room, and soon came back in with a fourteen year old looking boy. I stared at him for a while matching his face to Yusuke's face in the picture. "Kiri, this is your brother Yusuke," Botan said. It took me a while to register but when the message got through I got up, ran to my brother, and hugged him with all my might. Then I did something that I haven't done in a long time, I cried. I cried with joy that I had finally found him.

"Are you feeling all right?" Yusuke asked, politely and not the least bit confused "I am now!" I said smiling at him. "Good. So if it's all right with you I'll take you out to meet my friends" Yusuke said. "I think she's a little overwhelmed with all the excitement so I think she should rest." said Botan. I looked at her and then back at Yusuke. "I think Botan's right," I said, "but I'll meet all of them a little later." "Okay," Yusuke replied, "maybe later."

So I went and sat back on the bed still smiling. "There is someone else who wants to see you too. If you are not too tired," said Botan. "No, I'm not too tired," I replied. So Yusuke waved good bye to me, and I waved back. Then someone else came in, immediately ran over, jumped on the bed and landed beside me. "Hi ya!" the girl said. "Hey Rikku!" I replied, happily. "Are you feeling ok?" Rikku asked. "Everyone asks me that! Yes I'm fine!" I answered, "but how'd you get here?"

"I...well...you see...I... I live here, I'm a demon," she said. "So, you knew!?" I asked in alarm. "Yes, but you've got to understand I had to keep it a secret. Yuske didn't want you here because he was afraid what might happen to you, but that happened anyway." Rikku replied. "Oh, okay. So Yusuke made you shut your mouth." I replied sarcastically. "Look I'm sorry I lied to you but I had to!" She interjected. "Fine! You're forgiven," I said, smiling my evil smile. "Hey! You were just pretending to be mad at me, weren't you?" Rikku asked. "Me? No, never!" I replied innocently. "Okay, Rikku you need to go, Kiri needs her rest," Botan said. "Okay," Rikku replied, sadly, "See ya!" "Bye" I said.

With that Rikku marched out of the room to go annoy someone else. "Okay, I'll leave you alone so you can go to sleep" Botan said. So she went out of the room as well. I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't it was something about this place. In the morning I was up before anyone so I decided it was okay to practice my sword skills. So I got my sword and went out into what I thought was the living room. I wrote a note to Yuske telling him where I was going because if I didn't he would probley flip.

Just then Rikku came out of her room carrying her sword too. "I guess we have the same idea," I said. "Great minds think alike," she replied. "So do you want to train together?" I asked. "Sure!" she replied. So I included her in my note and we went out of the stadium to train in the woods. So once we got far enough into the forest we started by battling each other. After about an hour of battling with no winner we both heard something. "I'm impressed with your battling skills" someone said. "Hey Hiei," Rikku said. Surprisingly some really cute guy stepped out from in the trees. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh that's right you don't know him yet. Kiriay this is Hiei, Hiei this is Kiriay, Yusuke's little sister." Rikku introduced.

"It's a pleasure" I said. "Right," Hiei replied, smiling. We stared at each other for a moment but then Rikku ruined my perfect moment. "So Hiei, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Thinking," He replied. "About what?" I asked. "The tournament," He answered. "What tournament?" I asked again. "The dark tournament, it's a series of battles fought 5 vs. 5 with one substitute in case someone dies. The battles are decided by the team captains. The tournament runs every year but we've never participated until someone made us compete this year," Rikku replied. "Oh," I said, more confused that ever. "Anyway do you want to fight me if you're not too tired?" Hiei asked me. "Sure I'll fight," I replied.

So we went out into the clearing (which Rikku and I made in our battle before). Hiei took out his sword and I drew mine out as well. "Let's set the rules," Hiei said. "Fine, there will be no spirit attacks from either of you, no killing, and don't go out of the clearing. All right with you?" Rikku asked. "Fine with me," He replied. I nodded. "Ready... set... GO!!" Rikku yelled. Our swords clashed together and then we went immediately back to our places. "I've always been known to cheat." Hiei said with a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked surprised. "Sword of the darkness flame!!" He yelled. "We had rules!" I yelled to him as dodged his sword. "Hn," Hiei smirked back as he swung again. Then suddenly a sword shot out of the trees cutting Hiei in half, but the only problem was...it wasn't Hiei.

The Hiei that I had been fighting turned out to be another demon. Hiei soon came out from the trees wielding his sword. "I followed that demon here, he was sent to kill you," Hiei said. "He was just about to do that when you killed him," Rikku replied. "Yeah, thanks," I said. "No problem," He answered. "So since that wasn't really Hiei I guess I should introduce you again?" Rikku asked. "Hn," Hiei said. "Okay Kiriay this is Hiei, Hiei this is Kiriay, Yusuke's little sister," Rikku, once again, introduced. "Pleasure," I said holding out my hand for him to shake it. "Hn," Hiei replied not taking my hand. I put my hand down at my side. "You don't really talk much do you?" I asked. "No," Hiei replied. Suddenly I woke up. "It was only a dream," I though, "I wonder if Hiei really exists."

So I got dressed and crept quietly into the living room, where Yusuke and his friends were discussing the tournament. "Hey you're up," Yusuke stated as I walked out of my room. "Yeah I couldn't sleep anymore," I replied, "plus I had a weird dream." "Really, what was it about?" Yusuke asked. "I don't remember," I lied. "Hmm...weird," Yusuke said shrugging, "but while you're here I'll introduced you to my friends. This is Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Kayko, Shizuru, and Hiei." He pointed to each one as he spoke. "Everyone this is my little sister, Kiri," Yusuke explained. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," I said. They all replied in there own way except Hiei. "Hiei's kind of the quiet, mysterious type," Yusuke whispered to me. "I can hear you!" Hiei exclaimed. Yusuke immediately shut up. "Well if it's alright with you, Yusuke, I'm going to practice my swordsmanship in the woods, ok?" "Can I go too?" Rikku asked. "Sure you can both go if there is no objection from you, Yusuke," Kurama said calmly. "None from me. Have a good time and no killing each other," Yusuke stated.

"We'll try," Rikku and I chanted. So we walked out the door, and into the woods. While in the woods we battled each other, talked, and my imagination got the better of me. So when I got scared enough we went back to the room to find Hiei sitting in the windowsill muttering to himself. "Hi Hiei," Rikku said as she walked in. "Where's everyone else?" I asked following her in. "I don't know," Hiei answered. "Okay I'll be right back," Rikku said. She new from the start that as soon as I laid eyes on him I liked him. So she took my sword away from me and took her sword to put them away.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew she would do that sooner or later," Hiei said, "she wants you to get to know me better because you like me." "How'd you know?" I asked blushing. "Rikku told me," Hiei replied. So I walked over to the windowsill and sat beside him and we talked for a while. "So what's that under that wrap on your head?" I asked. "It's something called a Jagan eye, it is supposed to help me sense things and a years or two ago it helped me find my homeland," Hiei answered. "That's cool," I replied. "Yes I suppo-,"he cut off and was staring at my forehead.

"What?" I asked. "Where did you get that mark on your forehead?" Hiei asked. "What mark?" I asked trying to look up at my forehead. "That red mark on your fore head," Hiei replied. "Oh I've had that ever since I can remember," I replied still trying to look at my forehead, which wasn't working. Hiei ran into the room all the boys shared and came back out with Yusuke. I noticed Yusuke had a worried look on his face.

They came over to me and Hiei had a good look at the cut on my forehead. "I don't know if that's what I think or not," he stated. "Oh shoot," Yusuke said pacing and running his fingers through his hair. "It won't hurt her," Hiei said. "What won't?" I asked, but they both ignored me. "But she's a human," Yusuke said. "Are you sure?" Hiei asked. "Well..." Yusuke started. "What's the matter?" I asked again, but they still ignored me. "I'll be right back I have to go get Kurama," Hiei said, "Don't let her touch it and keep her here." Rikku came out from putting the swords away just as Hiei left. "What's wrong?" Rikku asked Yusuke.

Yusuke whispered something to her. She gasped, and then came over to me and looked at my forehead just like Hiei had done. "What's wrong?" I asked again while Rikku was still looking at my forehead. "Nothing, it's just a little cut," Rikku said trying not to worry her. "Then why did Hiei go get Kurama?" I asked. There was no answer from either one of them. "I'm trying not to worry her," Rikku whispered to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and Rikku left after Hiei. "What's wrong with me?" I asked Yusuke. "Nothing," He answered and sat down beside me.

Just then Hiei and Rikku returned with Kurama. Kurama walked over and looked at my forehead just like every one else. "Yes, that's what it is," Karama said turning to the group. "But that would mean..," Yusuke started. "She is not human," Kurama finished. Before anyone stopped me I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "What is it?" I asked myself. As I tried to touch it Hiei found me and stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Let me go! What is it?" I asked. "Just come out here and I'll tell you," Hiei replied letting go of my hand. I followed him out of the bathroom. "It's nothing to worry about," Hiei said as we sat down in the windowsill. "You can tell me if something is wrong with me, I'm ten," I exclaimed. Hiei looked to Yusuke as if to ask permission to tell me whatever was wrong. Yusuke just nodded and Hiei continued. Hiei reached to untie his wrap hiding his Jagan eye and as soon as the wrap was gone it opened.

"You see this?" Hiei said pointing to his third eye, "This started out as a cut just like that." When Hiei said that he pointed to my forehead. "So you mean to tell me I'm going to have a Jagan eye too?" I asked trying once again to look at my forehead. "Yes, but the Jagan can only be inserted to demon's foreheads throught painful surgery," Hiei stated. "Cool...wait, so you mean to tell me I'm not human either." I said.

"Exactly," Kurama said. "Then Yusuke wouldn't be my brother," I said nervously. "I'm not, you're adopted and, mom told me to treat you like my sister and not to say anything to you," Yusuke said. "So...I...you... I have to think about this," I said walking over to the door and out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat outside the door in the hallway and thought about it but I was also eavesdropping. "Do you think she took it the wrong way?" Yusuke asked. "No, just give her time to think about it and she'll be fine," Kurama said. "I hope so," Yusuke replied. "You should be more worried about what the Jagan will do to her. If I remember correctly when I first got the Jagan it tried to take control of my mind," Hiei said. "What?! You told me it wouldn't hurt her!" Yusuke exclaimed.

By that time I was running down the hall going out of the building and into the woods. When I got there I stood in front of a tree with a tremendous pain going through my head. It was a pain like the Jagan was trying to talk to me. I screamed and yelled because the pain was so bad. That's just where Yusuke found me, on my knees, holding my head, screaming. He tried to comfort me by telling me to not scream and it would be alright but he didn't get it, I didn't have control. When I yelled the loudest he held my shoulders to stop me from doing anything stupid but I pushed him away from me and started to bang my head on anything.

Then he stopped me and did something I never knew he would do. "Kiri, Get a hold of yourself! You are not going to give up, you can't!! You cannot let the Jagan take control!" Yusuke yelled. I stopped screaming and looked him in the eye. I blinked twice, and shook my head. "Yusuke, what happened? Why does my head hurt? All I can remember is running out and standing in front of a tree in the forest," I stated. "You lost control to the Jagan," He stated, "you started to scream and bang your head on stuff, just like I did when I received the spirit wave orb." So Yusuke and I sat down and Yusuke told me the story of how he got control of the spirit wave orb(like i care).

After a few hours Yusuke and I went back to the room to find every one sitting in the living room waiting for us to return. "Is she ok?" Kurama asked Yusuke. "She lost control just like Hiei did, but she's out of it now," Yuske replied. "I'm glad to see you're alright," Rikku said. Rikku then turned to Yusuke. "I'm so glad you saved her. I know how scary that must have been. I don't know what I would have done without her," Rikku said to Yusuke.

"No problem, she is my adopted sister I'm supposed to take care of her," Yusuke said hugging me. "So what do you think about being a demon?" Rikku asked. "It feels the same to me," I replied. "Come on let's go do something," Rikku stated. "Okay," I answered. So we went into the girls' part of the room, shut the door, and listened to the boys talk. "Hey Hiei, you're the expert, will she need a wrap around her head like you?" Yusuke asked. "Yes" Hiei replied quietly.

"Okay. Kurama if she has a Jagan does that mean she has spirit power?" Yusuke asked again. "I don't know. We can't ask her because she probably doesn't know either, so we have to try to bring it out of her," Kurama answered. "How will we do that?" Yusuke asked. "Challenge her to a fight." Kurama suggested. Hiei stayed out of the conversation. "We could make her mad but what does she hate," Kurama asked. Hiei and Kurama both looked at Yusuke. "What?" Yusuke asked when he saw them staring at him. "You know her better than anyone else what does she hate?" Kurama questioned. "Spiders," Yusuke said. "Spiders...spiders...aha! I got it!" Karama said.

Then the voices turned into whispers and we couldn't hear anymore. "I wonder what there going to do," Rikku stated. "Whatever it is I'll give them a show," I laughed evilly. "What you have sprit power?" Rikku asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you," I replied. "What's your attack?" Rikku asked. "Shadow Electricity," I answered happily. "Is that your primary or secondary?" Rikku asked again. "Primary," I said, "My secondary is Darkness Bind, but I only use that when I kill my opponent because it goes into the heart of your opponent and cuts off the circulation of the blood flow to the brain." "Cool!" She replied.

We stood up from leaning against the door and when out laughing and talking like we didn't hear anything. The boys, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were still huddled together when we walked out. "What are you guys doing?" I asked. They all turned to look at me with innocent smiles "Nothing," They all said in unison. The next morning I was up before everyone except Hiei, who was sitting in the windowsill as usual.

"Hi, Hiei. Are you always the first one up?" I stated. "Yes," Hiei replied. I walked over to the windowsill and sat down beside him. "What do you think about when you sit here?" I asked. "My family most of the time, sometimes other things like the tournament," Hiei said. "Oh. What was your family like?" I asked.

"I was born in the Floating Kingdom of the Koorime, high above Makai. The Koorime were a race of ice youkai, legendary snow maidens who had the ability to cry pearls. Tradition had long held that the mothers of the Koorime gave birth to female twins, both ice youkai, but my mother, had loved a fire demon, and as a consequence, she gave birth to me and Yukina – me, a male fire youkai, the other a Koorime girl.

I was condemned by the Koorime elders as a sign of misfortune, not to mention a grave threat to the Floating Land of the Koorime, being a fire demon. They commanded Ruri, a friend of my mother's, to cast me over the edge of their lands to die far below in the wilds of Makai. My mother could do nothing but watch as I was dropped into the fathomless cloaking mists that surrounded their land," He turned away, something restricting his chest till it was painful. "Oh I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to cause you pain," "You don't understand," Hiei answered.

"Now that I know I'm a demon...I don't know where I came from or my real family, and it is painful and I do understand.... well you probably won't believe me anyway. Never mind," I said sadly. I turned away from him. "Wait," he said quickly, "I would believe you," There was a moment of silence, both of us where thinking about something.

"Well I know where I got my Jagan..... My father.... He was a scientist and I'm not even sure who I am any more. I was experimented on and....." I stopped thinking about it. Hiei waited silently for me to continue. "And I was used to my limit. After that I was just annoying to my father. I wanted attention, I was only 6 and I needed someone. My father committed suicide and I was left alone....but you seemed to turn out ok, right?" I asked with a half smile. "Yeah," Hiei replied, "and you did too."

"No, I didn't. After I watched my father kill himself I became a shadow child...my hair turned dark and my body slowly died not from starvation but from disappointment and confusion. Two weeks later I ran out into the woods. I didn't eat, I couldn't. I had forgotten. When the police found my father they had immediately come to look for me, they missed me 6 times. For two years the only two things I had were Rikku and distant memories of my older brother, Yusuke. After two years of searching for my brother I learned he had died and I gave up. I didn't want to live anymore and it hasn't gotten much better for me and I'm still recovering. Not like you, you've had time to think it over and to get over it but from what you've told me I'll probably never get over it." I explained. "I guess you do understand," Hiei said.

There was a moment of silence. "Why didn't you come tell me you liked me yourself?" Hiei asked. "I was afraid you would act differently if you knew," I said. "I don't treat people differently for any reason," Hiei stated. "That's good," I answered. "Here I have something for you," Hiei said taking something out of his pocket, "It's a bandanna for around your head. Yusuke couldn't find one so this is one of my spare once in case one breaks. You need to where it until you learn to control your Jagan, but even then you should only take it off in battle."

"Thanks," I said taking it and trying to put it around my head exactly right. "Let me help you," Hiei said. So I turned around and he tied it exactly how I wanted it. "Cool, how'd you do that?" I asked. "Practice," He replied. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Sure," He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I noticed you have three attacks, I only have two, why?" I asked. "I have to have one for my swor- wait a minuet you have attacks?" He asked. "You bet, but don't tell Yusuke or Kurama because I want to show them by fighting whatever they throw at me," I replied. "Oh I see, you want to trick them," He said as he smiled mischievously. "Yeah, basically I want to turn there own trick against them," I answered, "I was going to do that to you too but I guess it's better if you know." Suddenly my head started pounding again and I held my head. "What's wrong?" He asked nervously. "It's …..My…head…again," I stuttered, I was suppressing my screams as best I could. Hiei grabbed my hands with one hand and lifted my face up to his with the other, and I immediately stopped. I was still whining trying to suppress the pain as well. "Think about those you love, think about Rikku, or Yusuke." He said to me. My head stopped pounding, the pain was still there though. "Is it gone?" He asked. "Yes but the pain is still there," I answered. "The pain will go away after about five minuets," Hiei said letting go. "Thanks," I said. "Seems I save you more than you save yourself," He replied laughing. "Yeah I guess so, but my strength is horrible along with my weak attacks....so there is really nothing I can do," I answered. "Do you want me to help you to perfect them?" He asked. "That would be great," I replied. So we both got down from the windowsill and went out the door. "Are we going to the woods again?" I asked him as we walked down the hall. "What do you mean, again?" Hiei asked. "Nevermind. Then where are we going?" I asked him again. "A place where I used to practice all my attacks when I was little," Hiei stated. We walked the rest of the way in silence, until we come to this cave. "This is it," Hiei said. "It's just a cave we passed plenty of them, what makes this one different?" I wondered. " This cave is full of diamonds, the hardest substance in the galaxy, so if your attack is not strong enough it bounces all over the place and you have to dodge it. " If your attack is strong enough it will break the diamond," Hiei explained. "Right, I think I got it," I answered confused. "Want me to demonstrate?" he asked as we walked inside the cave. "Definitely," I replied. "Ok," He said walking over to one bright blue diamond, "first I will do my weaker attack so watch out. Fist of the Mortal Flame." A bright blue attack flew towards the blue diamond, but immediately bounced back at him which he dodged at the last moment and it came flying towards me. I ducked and it flew out of the cave. "Are you alright?" He asked me. "You practically killed me," I said my heart was beating really fast. "It wouldn't have killed you that was my weaker attack, now I'm going to use the same attack but with much more power, beware if this one bounces it could kill you. Fist of the Mortal Flame," He shouted. This time I felt enormous power and it broke the diamond. "Wow" I said. "Now you try," Hiei replied. On my first try it didn't break, nor my second, or third, after a couple of hours I had only broken one and that was because I was frustrated at it. When we got back to the building we were both covered in cuts and bruises. We walked up all the stairs chatting as we went. "That wasn't that bad was it?" He asked me. "No not really at least I broke a diamond once," I replied. "That was impressive, I didn't even expect you to break one," Hiei said. Then we where finally at our room. He opened it and we found Yusuke and Kurama sitting in the living room talking. "Where have you two been?" asked Yusuke. "She wanted to see my attacks so I couldn't just blast a hole in the wall," Hiei said smirking at me. He went over and sat beside Kurama and I sat besides Yusuke. "The rest of the girls are waiting for you in the bedroom," Yusuke said. "Oh, okay," I replied. I walked over and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice asked. "Kiri," I replied. I heard a lot of whispers and the door opened slowly. When no one was in the doorway I walked in as calm as ever, closing the door behind me. I couldn't see anything so I tried to make my way around. Then a light turned on behind me and there sat Rikku, Kayko, Botan, Yuknia, and Shizuru. I smiled at them because I knew what they where going to do, ask me questions because they probley knew about me going out with Hiei. "Let me guess, questioning is in session." I said. "It's not funny it's serious. You where gone for four hours," Botan replied. "Fine ask me anything you want," I answered walking over to them. "What did you do?" asked Botan. "If you're looking for something mushy go watch your soaps, but if you really must know he help me get control of my attacks, in a little cave in the woods," I said. "Oh so you're playing hard to get are you?" Botan said. "Hard to get? What are you talking about we were just practicing that's it, really," I replied, "If I was playing hard to get I would but I'm not. I admitted to him I liked him and if I was playing hard to get I wouldn't have told him. Plus I told him all about me, all that I remember anyway and I wouldn't have gone with him if I was." "She's got a point," Rikku objected. "Did you kiss him?" Yukina asked. "No," I said firmly. "First you're going off the subject, now you're lying that's really not like you," Botan said. "I'm not lying! You weren't there were you?" I asked. "No but," Botan started. "Exactly then you can't prove it," I replied. "Did you flirt with him?" Rikku asked. "No," I replied with a worried tone. "She did! She did!" Botan yelled, she clapped her hands together, laughing. "I did not!" I said, blushing. "Then why are your cheeks all red?" Botan asked. "Okay fine, I admit it, but he was flirting with me back," I said. "He was?!!" Botan asked, "Oh my, this is more serious than I thought," Kayko said. "You can go now but send Hiei in," Botan said. "Good luck you're going to need it!" I said as I turned around and walked out of the room. When I closed the door Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were all talking. "What was that all about?" Hiei asked me as soon as they noticed me. "They wanted to question me. They saw me go out with you so they wanted to know what happened. I told them to shut up and leave me alone. They didn't listen so they want you in there," I said. "Yeah right if they think I'm going to go in there, their sadly mistaken," Hiei replied. "I don't blame you, I'll go tell them. So I walked over to the door opened it and said what Hiei told me. When I returned Yukina had come out to ask Hiei nicely. "Please Hiei, it's only a couple of questions," Yukina pleaded. "Fine," Hiei said. The girls knew that Hiei wasn't going to refuse his sister so he followed Yukina back into the room. I whispered good luck to Hiei and sat down next to Yusuke. "What kind of questions did they ask you?" Kuwabara asked. "Stupid mushy ones, I told Botan if she wanted mushy to go watch her soaps," I said. "That's funny because that's exactly what Yusuke said to Botan when Kayko and him where alone. She was spying on them and when they were done talking she pretended to be a stray cat and appear somewhere else," Kurama replied. "Hey who told you?" Yusuke asked. "Botan," Kuwabara said. "What she told all of you?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Yep," Kurama replied. Suddenly Hiei walked out of the room looking quite embarrassed. "Hiei we're not done," Botan said. "I am," Hiei said coming back and sitting back where he was, across from me. Then Botan came out of the room looking furious. "Yusuke come in here," Botan commanded. Yusuke was afraid she'd whack him with her oar if he didn't, so he shrugged and followed her back in the room. I went and listened on the door. "What are you doing?" Kurama asked. "Eavesdropping," I replied. "Yusuke do you think your sister would like a type like Kurama?" Botan asked. "I don't know," Yusuke replied firmly. "Hiei?" asked Botan. "I don't know," Yusuke replied. "Would you trust her with the boys she dates?" Botan asked. "Yeah… sure why not," Yusuke said. "Do you know she likes Hiei?" Rikku blabbed. "Rikku!" Botan said. "Sorry it slipped," Rikku replied. "She what?" Yusuke asked surprised. So all the girls told him the answers to all the questions they had asked me. I walked back over and sat on the windowsill looking upward. "What did you hear?" Kurama asked. "Botan told Yuske all the answers to all the stupid questions she asked me," I said looking at Hiei who looked really embarrassed. Then a satisfied looking Botan and the rest of the girls came out with Yusuke who looked like he was about to burst out in laughter. It was our last relaxed night here and it was spent teasing me. "Would you people just shut up already? You've spent almost half the night teasing me," I said. The next morning I got up at 5:00 and was about to head towards the new stadium when someone stopped me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kiri, I want to ask you something," Botan said. "If it has to do with me and Hiei no," "No it doesn't and I'm sorry about that it was Yusuke's idea. Would you be our substitute with Rikku, you know in the tournament?" Botan asked. "Sure I guess so," I replied. "Great! Where you going somewhere?" Botan asked again. "No why?" I asked. "Oh just wondering," Botan replied. So I went to sit in the windowsill and think. Exactly an hour later Hiei came out and sat in his usual spot in the windowsill across from me. "What time did you get up?" He asked me. "Five. I was going to go check out the stadium but Botan stopped me and asked me if I wanted to be one of your substitutes in the tournament, and I agreed," I stated. "Oh," Hiei said. There was a moment of silence until Yusuke came out of his room. "What are you two up to?" He asked annoyingly. "Talking," I said. "About what?" Botan asked as she came out of her room as well. "Her being a substitute in the tournament now leave us alone," Hiei interjected. "Just to let you know all members have to be at the stadium at seven and its six fifteen now," Yusuke said. "Fine I'll go now so I don't have to deal with you two," I said and started towards the door. As soon as I closed the door I opened it back again because I didn't know where the stadium was. Yusuke and Botan burst into laughter. "I know where it is," Hiei replied as he walked out the door with me. "Can you go really fast or do I have to go slow?" He asked. "You can go fast, I can keep up," I replied. So Hiei took off and I followed him almost exactly matching his speed. We got to the stadium in no time at all. "No one has ever gotten that close to my speed before," Hiei said. "I learned how to run really fast when I was little," I replied. "Hn," He replied. We walked down the hall and into a little room where the team is supposed to meet. I sat on the table and Hiei sat on the windowsill. We talked until the rest of the team got to the room. Botan then went over the team we are supposed to be fighting today. "They all relate to some animal. There is Tyrande, the spider one; Illidan, the tiger one; Kynatu, the lizard one; Berunot, the elephant one; their leader, the lion one, Leone; and their substitute, Yucatan, the bug one," Botan explained. Just then the announcer came on and we raced downstairs to be announced. We first began by the team captains deciding the order. "Let's just send in one of our fighters until all five have fought," Illidan said. "Fine with me," Yusuke replied. They both turned and walked back to there teams. "It's been decided. Each team will send in one fighter for a one on one match until all five fighters have fought," Juri, the announcer said. One of the members of the other team went into the ring. It was Tyrande, the spider girl. "Kiri, you're up first. Oh and try not to make a fool of yourself," Yusuke said. "I won't, thank you," I replied as I walked into the ring. "Ready?" Juri asked. We both nodded. "Fight!" Juri yelled. Tyrande attacked first, she grabbed my wrap hiding my Jagan. "I want a good fight," Tyrande said ripping the wrap. "Fine you want a good fight you're going to get one." I replied. She charged at me again but this time I was ready. Punches and kicks flew every where. We were going at it for a while until she stopped and did a back flip. We were both out of breath. Then she came at me again and hit me hard in the stomach. I flew back, landed on my right arm, and was down for the count. My head was hanging off the edge of the ring facing my teammates. Suddenly all my eyes opened including my Jagan. My eyes were all blood red and the Jagan had taken control. I got up to find my bone sticking out of my arm which I fixed easily with the healing powers I didn't know I had. I charged at Tyrande and kicked her in the back of the head. She went flying forward but caught herself and turned around. "I'm glad to see you've grown stronger than you were supposed to," Tyrande said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You are my daughter but you have different chemicals in you that make you different than the rest of us," Tyrande explained. "You're joking, right?" I asked in alarm. "No, it's no joke. You and your sister were both drugged and experimented on when you were little," Tyrande replied smiling evilly. I charged at her again kicking and punching. "Darkness Bind!" I yelled as a dark bolt of electricity, made of my spirit energy, came out of my hand and into Tyrande's body. "You only have one minuet until my attack devours you from the inside out," I said after my attack. "You would kill your own mother?" Tyrande asked with a fearful tone in her voice. "You're no mother of mine," I answered. Tyrande started to scream so loud it hurt my head. I stumbled over to her and kicked her as hard as I could. The screaming immediately stopped, and Tyrande was dead, I had snapped her neck. Juri the announcer went to check her pulse only to find her dead and announce it to the crowd. I came back to my senses and fell forward, knocked out. When I awoke again I was on the ground with Kurama leaning over me and Botan fussing over me. "Are you okay?" Kurama asked. "I think so," I responded. "Well Yusuke's fighting in the last match now, so after we'll bring you back to the room," Botan said. "I'm fine, really," I reassured. "But you're not, you're as pale as a ghost," Botan replied. Just then the match ended and Yusuke had won. "Are you ok?" Yusuke asked as he came over to us. "I don't think she is," Botan answered. "I'm fine," I said again. "Are you mad at her?" Yusuke asked with a worried tone of voice. "Yes," I responded quickly. He could tell I didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Come on lets go," Kurama said changing the subject. So we all walked back together, even Hiei. That night we spent laughing and talking until we all either fell asleep or dragged off to bed. The next morning I was up really late for me. I went into the living room only to find a note from Yusuke saying that they were at the tournament and not to leave. "Sure, ruin my fun," I said sarcastically to myself. I went to the windowsill and tried to make sense of what I heard yesterday. About three hours later everyone trudged in slowly including a beat up looking Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Rikku. "Good morning, Kiri," Yusuke said coming over and messing up my hair before going to sit down. "Hi," I said fixing my hair. Hiei came and sat across from me in the windowsill. "Are you feeling better today?" Botan asked me. "Better than I did yesterday," I replied. "I'm sorry you couldn't have been at the match," Yusuke said regretfully. "It's okay I needed time to think anyway," I answered. "Here," Hiei said handing me a red bandanna, similar to the first one. "Thanks. It's my favorite color besides black," I stated. I took it from him and tied it around my head, and looked up only to find Hiei quickly looking away. He still had a worried look on his face, so I held his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. He looked down at my hand somewhat surprised but smiled after a while, and I smiled back. Kurama had noticed Hiei smiling, which he never does, and us holding hands, but didn't say anything about it. We all fell asleep right where we were and didn't wake up until late. Once everyone was up and ready to start the day Botan needed to show me something. It was a picture of Hiei and me asleep holding hands.


	7. Chapter 7

How'd you get that?!" I exclaimed trying to get it away from her. I chased her all over the place trying to get it back. Botan passed the picture to Rikku, who looked at it and giggled. "Maybe we should show this to everyone?" Botan asked. "No!" I exclaimed still trying to get the picture back. They were both taller and older than me so my struggles where useless. "Maybe we should show this to Yusuke?" Rikku asked tossing it back to Botan. Botan missed the picture and it landed on the floor right in front of Yusuke who had just come out to the living room. "What's this?" He asked picking it up and smiling. "Okay go a head have your little laugh," I said. "Why would I do that?" He asked. "Because you where busting up laughing to the answers to the questions," I responded. "True, but I was only laughing because Hiei didn't answer any of the questions," Yusuke answered. "Really?" I asked, blushing. "Of course, what did you think we would actually let him know the answers," Botan whispered as Rikku nodded in agreement. "Thanks," I replied looking at the floor sadly. "What's wrong?" Rikku asked. "I'm glad you all said that but I just hope he has the same feelings for me as I do for him," I explained looking up from the floor. "You need to ask him yourself," Yusuke explained, "If you'll excuse me Hiei wanted all the boys' advice on something." "Sure," I said. As soon as Yusuke went into the living room we put our ears to the door to hear. "What does it feel like to fall in love?" Hiei asked. "It feels like the best moment of your life…Why?" Yuske asked, thinking he already new why. "I…uh…" Hiei stopped. "You can tell us," Kurama said. "Because I get this weird but sort of comfortable feeling inside me whenever I'm near Kiri, but I don't know how to tell her how I feel," Hiei finished. "I know that feeling," Yusuke said. "What do I do?" Hiei asked. "Tell her how you feel and hope that she returns the feelings," Kurama responded. "You could ask her to go on a walk with you," Yusuke suggested. "Thanks, I'll think about that," Hiei said walking towards the door. He went out into the living room only to find me playing my guitar, and Rikku talking with Botan. "Uh...Kiri?" He asked. I looked up at him smiling. "Can I talk to you, please?" Hiei asked. "Sure," I responded. I followed him into the kitchen. "Kiri would you," He stopped. "Would I what?" I asked. "Would you like to take a walk with me tonight to talk and get to know each other better?" Hiei asked. "I'd love to," I replied, smiling. He smiled back and looked relieved. That night we left at eight to go walk in the woods. We started down the hall holding hands as we went. We walked to the cave where we had trained on our first "date". Suddenly we heard a noise outside, Hiei and I froze. "Aw, how cute, the little fire demon has a girlfriend," a voice said. "Leave her out of this, Dianrwe!" Hiei shouted. "I would if she wasn't so attached to you," Dianrwe said. My hand slipped out of his. "Hiei!" I shouted. A different ice Koorime had grabbed me and held an ice blade to my head. Hiei turned around and tried to get me back from them. "If you take one step she dies," the ice Koorime, that was holding me, said. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. The Koorime women took off with me. Hiei was in a state of shock and didn't know whether to follow us or get help. Judging from the way he turned around and took off, he was going for help. We traveled for a long time until we reached a town full of these ice youkai. "What do you think you're doing with a fire demon?" one of the elders asked. "This girl is a friend of the fire demon and could be very valuable to us," Dianrwe responded. The elder lady put a hand under my chin and looked at my face. "How old are you?" the elder asked. "I don't know. After living with my human family, I just figured out I'm a demon," I said. "How old are you as a human?" She asked. "Ten," I replied. "That would make you…213," the elder replied, "That would make you only a child." "Hinaya, we didn't know, I swear," Dianrwe responded. "Is she a fire demon?" one of the older ice demons asked. "Yes, Risha," Dianrwe answered. "Then do what you like," Risha responded. "Thank you," Dianrwe said bowing. Dianrwe and the ice Koorime that was holding me dragged me over to this really creepy looking house. Once inside they hooked me up to a chain attached to the wall. "You'll get it good from my brother, Yusuke when he finds me and he'll bring Hiei too, you losers!" I said. "You'll be dead before they find you," Dianrwe responded, smiling evilly. "We'll just see about that," I remarked quietly. Actually I was scared of what they where going to do to me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jeanie begin phase one," Dianrwe ordered to the Koorime that had carried me. An electric shock went through the entire room. I got electrocuted very badly because of the metal chain. I looked up at Dianrwe after the shock had stopped to see if she got hurt too, but she looked fine. "You're probably wondering why I didn't get shocked, right? Well guess what? Ice demons can't be hurt by electricity, but electricity is a fire demons worst nightmare," Dianrwe explained. "My worst nightmare is your face," I muttered to myself. "Did you say something?" Dianrwe asked suspiciously. "No, I think it was Jeanie," I replied calmly. Dianrwe stepped out of the room and went up by Jeanie. Dianrwe ordered Jeanie to do something and Jeanie pushed a red button. Suddenly the room was covered in flames and when it stopped I was covered mostly in soot. I felt the chain loosen and I dropped to my knees. "Now you fight me," Dianrwe said coming back in the room. "This...is…a…a fixed fight," I stuttered. The flames hadn't hurt me but I could still feel the electric shock. "Exactly, the fire demon will blame him self for your death and then he'll be easy prey," Dianrwe replied. She suddenly charged toward me and gave me a hard punch in the nose and a kick in the stomach. I fell back up against the wall and then fell forward, coughing up blood. "The fire burned your throat and you will eventually die if I kill you or not," Dianrwe explained. I stood up again ready to fight until the death. Suddenly I heard familiar voices. It was Yusuke blabbing on to his enemies, as always. I kind of figured that the rest of the gang would be with him and sure enough when Yusuke was done I heard everyone else's voices. Suddenly an alarm went off. "What?" Dianrwe asked in surprise. Just then the gang came down only to find Dianrwe throwing an ice blade aimed for my heart. Yuske blasted Dianrwe to pieces with his spirit gun but it was too late, the blade had made contact. I stuttered a bit and then reached up and pulled the blade out of my heart. I dropped the blade on the ground beside me and fell forward, into a state which I thought was dead. "Hiei," I heard Yusuke ask, "Please, you're the fastest out of all of us can you take her to Botan as fast as you can?" "Sure," Hiei replied picking me up and running faster than he ever has and got me there in about a minuet or so. When Botan saw me she immediately took me to my room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama came into the living room about ten minuets later only to find Hiei sitting in the window sill calm as ever. "Is she going to be okay?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know," Hiei replied. Suddenly Botan came out of my room. "How is she?" Yusuke asked. "The wounds are fine but she's coughing up blood because her throat was burned," Botan explained. "What happened?" Yusuke asked. "I don't really know we will have to wait until she's conscious again," Botan said. About half an hour later I regained consciousness. I opened my eyes only to find darkness. I was in my room and the blinds were pulled down. I had a bandage around my waist, probably broken ribs, my right arm was taped up too probably sprained, and my head hurt like hell. I sat up only to find that the pain was unbearable and laid back down. Once I regained my strength I quickly sat up and got out of bed. I saw Botan asleep on the bed beside me, snoring loudly. I had wondered why I hadn't seen or heard her before. I crept out into the living room only to find it totally trashed. Everything was messed up. As I looked around for a clue or something I had wondered who did it. I turned to the boys' room only to see Yusuke's body lying on the floor. I ran over to him and tried to wake him up. "Yusuke," I cried, tears forming in my eyes. Luckily Kurama heard me and woke up to see what was wrong. He opened his door only to see Yusuke's body down on the floor and me, huddled against the back of the couch, crying not even two feet away from him. Kurama looked shocked. "He's dead," I said. Kurama came and sat beside me on the floor. He put his arm around my shoulders and I cried into him. He let me cry for a while until he pulled me away from him. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my chin up to meet his emerald green eyes. "You can't cry for the rest of your life," Kurama said. He put his hand down from under my chin and my head dropped down after a while. "You have to be strong," Kurama said. "I have no point….everything I start to love dies, eventually. I'd be better off not loving at all," I replied. I stood up and ran into the hallway. Suddenly without me knowing Yusuke stirred and Kurama found out he was just unconscious. I ran down the stair case and tripped down the last flight of steps. I picked myself up off the ground and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I made it to the cave where Hiei and I always came. I sat in a corner and continued to mope but I wouldn't cry. I had decided not to love anything anymore only because it would only lead to more pain. I fell asleep eventually and woke up in the morning. I got up and tried to forget everything I had just found in the past week. I was about to walk away when a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Hiei asked me. I pulled away. "I don't know," I replied, "I decided not to love anymore because it only lets people hurt you. So goodbye," I quickly kissed him on his cheek and walked away. He touched the spot where I kissed him and it took him a split second to realize what I had just said and done. He ran to ketch up to me. "I thought loving was painful too until…." Hiei stopped walking. "Until what?" I asked, stopping too. "Kurama explained it to me, and I met you," He replied, smiling. I was about to smile but I remembered it would only lead to liking him again. I shook my head and turned away from him. I was about to start walking again when Hiei said something I never thought he would. "Please stay! The only I'll bare this punishment is with you here," Hiei said. I stopped and looked at him. "Then come run away with me….we can become thieves and get revenge on your mother and try to find my father. He should be here since dead things come here… and we'd never be from each other," I said, holding my hand out to him. "But I can't," He looked away. "Fine," I said withdrawing my hand and walking away. He watched me go and I only looked back when I hit the tree line. I climbed up a rocky hill that had a water fall. I unsheathed my sword and went to the edge of the water fall. I thought if I stabbed my self with enough force no one would know I was dead because I would fall into the water. I raised the sword and was about to strike when Hiei rushed up and grabbed the sword and me from falling. "Let go," I protested, "You were the only thing I had left." "You still have me," Hiei replied. We sat down together until I calmed down a bit. "And there's another thing you have left …. Yusuke's not dead. He was just unconscious, from fighting some monster who had threatened us all," Hiei said. I looked up at him astonished. We returned to the room. "I told you I hadn't recovered ….another thing I didn't tell you….my father always said it was my fault and that he didn't need me anymore and I can still hear him yelling at me. That's what I haven't gotten over yet," I explained as we walked up the stair well. "I suddenly don't have such I bad life," Hiei joked. I smiled a bit, "but you had a horrible life…at least my father never threw me away like you're family did," I said. We stopped three floors from the top. "True, but I've improved my life, you haven't and it wasn't that bad. I was only a child and I don't quite remember," Hiei said. "Let's not fight over this," I said quickly. "Sure," he said moving a bit closer. We looked at each other for a moment and then we kissed. The kiss turned in to making-out. I was up against the wall when we finally stopped. I had pulled away to breathe. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked me. "We really should be going before anyone comes looking for us…only to find us here," I replied. Hiei smiled and started to play with my hair. I was still up against the wall and Hiei was still up against me. "Hiei," I said pulling his hand down. "Sorry," he replied. I smiled at him and we continued up the stairs only to climb the last staircase and find Rikku, Botan, and Yukina in front of the door. We looked at each other, started blushing and quickly looked away. Rikku giggled. "What was that?" Botan asked smoothly pointing down to where we had been standing. "What was what?" I asked quickly. "That," Botan replied again pointing to where we had been standing. I walked over to the railing and looked down. I looked at Hiei who shrugged. I nodded in reply. "Oh that," I said trying to sound innocent, "Nothing," I quickly pulled Hiei into the living room before they could ask anything else. "That was close," Hiei said. "Yeah….told ya we'd be caught," I replied. "Just act normal," Hiei said going towards the windowsill. "Sure I'll be back in about 20 minutes," I replied. "Sure take your time," Hiei said. As Hiei stopped talking Botan, Rikku, and Yukina came in. I slipped into my room that I shared with Rikku. About 5 minutes later as I figured Botan and Rikku came in. I was on my laptop picking out a background. It ended up a picture of Hiei that I got unnoticed. "So….how was it?" Botan asked. I looked up from my laptop. Rikku and Botan were sitting on my bed in front of me. "What?" I asked looking back to my laptop. "You know exactly what," Botan teased. "Yeah that, it was okay but nothing serious," I replied putting down my laptop and going to look out the window. "Nothing serious?! Kiri you were practically all over each other!" Rikku said. "So? As I said it's no big deal," I replied. "No big deal huh?" Rikku said plugging something into the computer. She finally turned the laptop around. I saw a picture of Hiei and I making-out in the stair well. "Where'd you get that?" I asked. "Sorry I just had to do that," Botan said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now tell me it's no big deal," Rikku said. "Well…um...it is a big deal…but we would never…do…anything," I replied. "I know you wouldn't, I'm just watching out for you and letting you know where I'm coming from…and where you stand," Rikku said. "Seems I'm standing a little too close, huh?" I joked. "Yeah just a little," Rikku replied sarcastically. "Thanks," I replied. "No problem, oh and you can keep those pictures if you like," Rikku said smiling. "Sure, I will," I replied. "You never answered my question," Botan whined. "What?" I asked. "How was it?" Botan asked again. "It was….wonderful," I finally replied. Then I left Botan and Rikku with the answer I gave them and went back out. I sat in the windowsill with Hiei. "Hey," I said. "Hey, what'd they want?" Hiei asked. "Nothing they just got pictures…of us…in the stairwell," I said. He looked at me. "You're not serious!" Hiei laughed. "Totally, and their going to taunt us with them until we die," I replied, laughing. "With what?" Yusuke asked as he came in from his room. "Nothing," I replied. "If you don't tell me I'm just going to go and ask myself," Yusuke threatened. "Fine go ask," I replied looking at Hiei, who shook his head. "I will," Yusuke said, going into my room. "What'd you do that for?" Hiei asked. "He's going to find out sooner or later," I replied, "but just to be on the safe side lets go hide," "No way! That's so childish," Hiei said. "Oh c'mon it'll be fun," I replied, pulling him with me into Kurama and his room. "Fine just let go," Hiei said. I let go and he went and locked the door. I opened the closet door. "Let's hide in here since Kurama has a key to that door," I said. I grabbed Hiei's arm again and we shut our selves in the closet. Suddenly I heard voices. "Kiri!" I heard Yusuke yell. "Crap! I am so going to get it," I told Hiei. "You sure are," Hiei said. We looked at each other again for a second until I looked away. I looked up again and Hiei kissed me again. This time it went all the way to a French make-out. I pulled away again. "Hiei, we really shouldn't-" I started. He covered my mouth. "Don't worry nothing will happen…I promise," Hiei said putting his hand down. "I don't entirely trust you yet…you have to understand," I replied. "I understand and I don't entirely trust you either but that's a chance I'm willing to take," Hiei said. "I know, and I'm willing to take that chance too, it's just something is stopping me," I replied. "Like what?" Hiei asked with a confused look. "Like Yusuke…what would he think if he saw us like this?" I asked. "I guess you're right," Hiei said getting off of me rather reluctantly. I opened the closet and climbed out. Hiei was right behind me. I walked out into the living room and Hiei stayed behind only to go out later so no one new what had happened. "Kiri, I need to talk to you," Yusuke said. "Sure," I replied. Yusuke walked into my room and I followed him. He shut the door. "I didn't know you would get so serious," Yusuke said. "Yusuke, about that I'm so sorry…I got carried away," I replied. "Way away," Yusuke said. "I know and I shouldn't have-" I started. "You're damn right you shouldn't have…. I'm just worried about you. About what could happen to you if you did," Yusuke said. "I won't…I already talked it over with him…everything's fine," I replied, giving him a hug. "If you say so," Yusuke said. I let go. "Besides I'm only ten," I commented. "You're 213 and that's old enough. Plus it doesn't matter what age you are. It can happen at any age," Yusuke said. "But Hiei wouldn't if I told him I didn't want to," I replied. "Yeah, well boys can be pushy sometimes," Yusuke said. "Well Hiei wouldn't be. I guarantee it," I answered. "All boys can be when it comes to…that," Yusuke replied. "If you're not going to call it by name I suggest you wait a couple more years to talk to me about it," I replied. He shook his head and left. I sat in the windowsill and daydreamed there until I fell asleep. I woke up only to hear someone screaming. I woke up and looked out the window only to see a little baby boy and his mother who was trying to defend herself from a demon. I ran downstairs but I was too late. The demon had just killed the mother and was about to kill the baby as well when I picked him up. I turned and sliced the demon's head off. I slowly walked upstairs thinking I had killed the demon. When I stepped into the living room only Yusuke was there. "What happened? All I heard was you running downstairs-What is that?" Yusuke exclaimed. "I saved him from a demon earlier. I saw him outside my window and decided to help him. Unfortunately I couldn't help his mother….Can I keep him?" I asked. I gave it time to register. "No! A human isn't like a pet," Yusuke said. "But I'll take care of him," I whined. Yusuke thought about it for a while. "Fine but I'm not helping you," Yusuke said. Over the next week or so I did pretty well with taking care of Kiken (that's what I decided to call him). Everyone got attached to Kiken and Hiei helped me out every once in a while when Yusuke wasn't there.


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure seem to know what you are doing," I told Hiei one evening when he was rocking Kiken to sleep. "Yeah well I've had previous experiences," Hiei replied. After a few minutes Kiken finally fell asleep. I took Kiken out of Hiei's arms and laid him in his crib. I sat back down on the couch ever so quietly. "Well we better get some sleep," I said. "Sure," He replied laying down on the couch. I cuddled up against him. He was behind me, playing with my hair as I fell asleep. About six hours later I awoke to the baby crying once again. I got up trying not to wake Hiei and took Kiken out of his crib. I wrapped him in a blanket and went to sit in the windowsill. Kiken was wide awake and he could probably tell I wasn't because he tried to go back to sleep. "Hun-n goo," Kiken gurgled. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. I knew he couldn't tell me but he smiled at me. I went and got a bottle from the pantry. I filled it up with the baby solution and put it in the microwave. I was careful not to wake anyone up with the microwave. I pulled the baby bottle out and gave it to him. He gladly accepted it and eventually fell asleep again. As soon as I laid him back down again Yusuke came out of his room. "What's a matter couldn't sleep?" Yusuke asked quietly. "Nope, I just got Kiken back to sleep," I whispered. "Oh we got a mission from Koenma. You were sleeping when we got it and I didn't want to wake you. He wants us to go and investigate this old lab," Yusuke explained. "Sure…When?" I asked. "Tomorrow," Yusuke replied. "Ok," I said. "Botan said she could take care of Kiken that day so you could go," Yusuke said. "Alright I'll go but I don't think we're going to find anything important," I replied. "Doesn't hurt to look. Anyway we better get some rest," Yusuke said. "Alright," I said. "Goodnight," Yusuke said going back in his room. "Night," I replied. I curled back up on the couch with Hiei and didn't wake up until ten o'clock the next day. I woke up on the couch only to notice Hiei wasn't behind me anymore. "Figures," I thought. I sat up and tried to fix my hair. "Well it's about time you're up," Yusuke said walking in. "About time? What do you mean?" I asked. "Hiei has been up with Kiken since early this morning," Yusuke said. "He has?" I asked. "Yep. He just took him out into the woods to play…he seems to be growing really fast," Yusuke pondered. "Yeah, I noticed too," I replied. I went and changed and then ran down the stairwell. I tripped once again down the last flight of stairs. This time I turned only to see two large red eyes staring at me. I got up slowly and backed out the door. The demon slowly reached for me but stopped as soon as it hit the sunlight. I used that advantage to run into the woods where I found Hiei and Kiken sitting on a rock playing in the water. A blanket and all of Kiken's baby supplies were laid out on the grass near them. I crept quietly up behind Hiei. Kiken immediately saw me and I put a finger to my lips. He must have understood because he looked back at Hiei who was talking to him. "You know Kiken if you call me dad and you call Kiri mom wouldn't that mean you're ours…or we're together or something?," He stopped, "You probably can't understand me anyway… girls are so hard to figure out," Hiei sighed, "I know she wants to have a relationship with me, or at least I think she does but…if we don't trust each other we really shouldn't." Hiei stopped and looked away. "Do you think we should?" Hiei asked him. Kiken nodded and smiled happily. "I know you would like to and I know I would…but do you think she does?" Hiei asked again. I stopped and thought about it. I was planning on pushing him in the water, but now I refrained. "I think she does," I said sitting beside Hiei. He looked at me and smiled. "Were you there the entire time?" Hiei asked. "Yeah I've been here for the past five minutes or so, listening to you talk to Kiken," I replied. He looked slightly embarrassed, "You said you thought we should but…are we?" Hiei asked. I pulled him towards me and I kissed him. This time Hiei stopped. "I think we are," I said. Hiei smiled at me. "What are you out here for?" Hiei asked me. "I heard you were up with him since early this morning," I replied. "Yep, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you," Hiei explained. "Do you want to get some sleep?" I asked him. "No, not right now," Hiei said, rubbing his eyes. "I think you should but whatever," I sighed and Hiei put his arm around me. "I'm fine," Hiei said. "You look terrible," I said. I laced my fingers in between his. "If it makes you feel better I'll go to sleep when we get back," Hiei said. "Fine," I said. I let go, stood up and picked up Kiken. I went over to Kiken's stuff and changed him into his swim trunks. When I went back to where Hiei was he was staring out across the pond. I slowly set Kiken down, crept up behind him and pushed him in. He quickly steadied himself and pulled me in. As soon as we finished our little water fight I held Kiken in the water. He didn't like it that much and soon enough he had fallen asleep in my arms. Hiei got out and I handed Kiken to him. He laid Kiken on his blanket and quietly crept back into the water. We were both still in our clothes and soaking wet. About half an hour later we finally got out of the water to dry off. I was laying on a rock in the sun while Hiei was leaning under a tree. I sat up and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and was probably deep in thought. "You know you'll never get dry if you sit under that tree all day," I said. "Well you'll probably get a sunburn if you sit out there all day," Hiei replied. I knew there was no changing his mind. I looked over at Kiken. He was sound asleep. Suddenly I saw the two red eyes that I had seen in the stairwell. They were right behind Kiken. I stood up and slowly walked forward to get Kiken. About halfway there the creatures claw shot out and knocked me into the water and held me under. The claw was getting tighter and tighter around my neck. Suddenly I heard what sounded like a sword cutting through something thick. I knew it must be Hiei but before I new what was happening Hiei had fallen into the water as well. He had been cut down his shoulder so bad that the water had turned red. I tried with all my might to get the claw off from around my neck. Hiei regained his strength and helped pull the claw off. A soon as we got it off we made for the surface. We swam to the shore only to see the demon standing over Kiken who was now screaming. Hiei quickly climbed the shore and ran to Kiken. Hiei grabbed him just before the demon's other claw hit the ground where he was laying. Hiei returned back to where I had just regained my breath. He handed Kiken to me. "Take him and get out. I'll take care of this," Hiei said. "Alright but promise you'll come out alive," I pleaded. "Promise," He replied. We kissed but it was soon interrupted by the demon who had tried to hit one of us again. Luckily Hiei pushed me out of the way and moved to distract him. I turned and ran as fast as I could back to the temple. About halfway there I heard Hiei yell.


	11. Chapter 11

I stopped when I knew I should have kept going. I was about to go back but something stopped me, something told me to keep going, so I did. By the time I got to the building I was so out of breath I couldn't speak. I tried to tell Yusuke what had happened but I couldn't. "Hiei... fighting... in...the... woods... someone.... tr...tried to kill......us...please," I studdard. "Kiri don't say anything else I'm on it...which way?" Yusuke interrupted. I pointed towards where Hiei was. Yusuke ran as fast as he could. "Where is Yuske going?" Kurama asked me. "Hiei...is.... he's...in...trouble," I choked out. "Okay I'm going...Botan!" Kurama called. "Just a second," I heard her reply. "Botan will take care of you...and him," Kurama said. Kurama patted Kiken's head just before taking off behind Yusuke. Botan ran down the first staircase just as I had come up the one before that. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" Botan asked. She took Kiken out of my arms. "Just check him, I'm fine," I replied. "But Kiri you're bleeding around your neck," Botan scolded. I reached up to my neck. I had a line all the way around my neck probably because of that claw that was trying to drown me. "Don't worry it's not that bad," I replied. "At least let me put some antiseptic on it," Botan said. "Fine but only after you check him," I replied. We continued up the stairs. She checked Kiken and he was fine. Then she put some antiseptic on the cut. I winced and pulled away from her every so often. Finally she got fed up. "Hold still," She yelled. I sat up straight put winced when she touched it again. "There done, now that wasn't that bad now was it?" Botan asked. I stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I got everyone into this mess and now I'm going to get everyone out," I said. "Wait you can't," She protested. "Of course I can. Who's going to stop me?" I asked. I picked up my sword and tied it around my waist. "Just take care of Kiken for me," I said. Botan was left dumfounded as I walked down the stairs. I heard another yell so I started to run down the stairs, jumping almost every flight of stairs. I ran out the door and as fast as I could, without tiring myself, and into the forest. I came back to the lake where I had left Hiei, he was nowhere in sight. I walked around the forest calling his name trying to find him. I eventually got lost. As it got darker I got more creeped out. "I need to stop watching scary movies," I thought. I hear a snap of a twig. I quickly turned around. I slowly backed up and ran into a tree. I turned around and quickly climbed up the tree. I sat on a branch and looked down. Out of the trees came Kurama and Yusuke. I was about to call for them when the changed into demons; shape shifters. I gasped and almost yelled when something covered my mouth and told me to be quiet. "What was that?" one asked. "Oh it was probably an animal or something. Come on we have to find that girl," the other replied. They transformed back into Kurama and Yusuke and walked off. As soon as they were out of sight I pulled the hand off of my mouth and turned around. It was Hiei. "God. Don't scare me like that," I said. He just smirked. "I have been looking for you. What happened?" I asked. "The creature eventually got tired of trying to catch up to me and left," Hiei replied. I sat down beside him. "Where's Kiken?" he asked. "Back at the house. Why?" I asked. "Were any of the guys there?" he asked, totally ignoring my question. "No I don't think so. Yusuke went to help you and Kurama went after Yusuke. So Kuwabara might have been there but I don't know," I replied. "So you left him with the rest of the girls?" Hiei asked. "Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Did it ever occur to you that those creatures were looking for Kiken?" Hiei asked. I thought about it a while. It all made sense to me. "We have to go get him then," I said. "Not now. We can't. Those red creatures are too powerful," Hiei answered. "Wait, there's more than one?" I asked. Hiei nodded. "Like how many?" I asked. "Maybe twenty," he replied. "Oh, well that's not that many," I answered jumping down from the tree. "Wait, Kiri-" Hiei started. "Come on. How dangerous can they be?" I asked. I crept past one and hid behind a tree but unfortunately it saw me. It used some kind of laser to cut the tree in half, about an inch or two above my head. It seemed satisfied with itself and walked on. I quickly climbed back up the tree. Hiei was sitting against the trunk of the tree. "You knew I'd come back didn't you?" I asked. "That is the only reason why I didn't come after you," Hiei said. I sighed, "You never change." Hiei just smiled. "So now what?" I asked. "We wait until sunrise, when the creatures can't come out," Hiei replied. I went to sit by him. "That sounds very boring," I answered. "Don't worry it will be," Hiei replied. I eventually fell asleep. I woke up to the sun shining in my face. It looked like it was about ten o'clock. I looked next to me to find Hiei gone. "Did I just dream that?" I asked myself out loud. I slowly climbed down the tree and made my way back to the apartment. When I got there the place was totally trashed and no one was in sight. I checked room after room and found no one until I went into my room. It was trashed just like the rest of the house but Hiei was knocked out on the floor. I walked over to him and dragged him over to the wall. I leaned him against it. I sat down beside him and waited for him to wake up. About ten minuets later he finally did. I was staring off in a different direction, daydreaming. Hiei grabbed my shoulder and I practically jumped out of my skin. "Gosh, stop scaring me like that. You're going to give me a heart attack one day," I said. "This isn't a time for jokes. Do you remember that lab we were supposed to check out?" Hiei asked. I nodded. "And the scientist?" Hiei asked again. "Yeah what about them?" I asked. "I ran into that scientist and he told me everything before trying to kill me. He thought I was dead and left," Hiei explained. "Yeah so? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "That scientist is your father," Hiei said. "My father?!" I exclaimed, "What the hell is he doing here?" "He came to search for his clone, Shisino, or as we call him, Kiken," Hiei explained, "and he wanted you. When he couldn't find you he took Yusuke instead, knowing that you'd go after him." "This is great," I sighed and sat on the ground. I put my face in my hands. "Don't worry we'll go look for him," Hiei said, trying to comfort me. "No, it's not that simple. They could be dead by the time we get there. You have no idea what it was like for me. I know what he will do. As soon as I go in he'll kidnap me and make u come get me. As soon as you find me he'll kill you," I said, "So there's nothing I can do." "I'll watch out for you so you don't have to do anything," Hiei replied. "Promise?" I asked after considering it. "Promise," he replied. Hiei kissed me softly on the lips. "Great then let's go," I said. We crept down the stairs and looked outside.


	12. Chapter 12

The creatures were all looking in the forest. The only problem for us was that they were out in daylight. We slowly crept to the side of the apartment. "Great, now what?" I asked. "Just skim the trees for any clues," Hiei suggested. We looked for hours and hours. Hiei was halfway asleep when I saw something. "Look Hiei!" I yelled a bit too loudly. I pointed at a trail of footprints. The creatures all looked at us. Hiei grabbed my arm and took off following the footprints. Once we thought we lost them Hiei slowed down and jumped up a tree to rest. He was out of breath. "I'm so sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to yell that loud. I was just excited after searching for a while," I said. "It's okay," he panted, "No harm done. Just a little out of breath." He sat down against the trunk of the tree. I laid down on the branch and laid my head in his lap. I looked up at him. He started to play with my hair with one hand and the other hand I held, lacing my fingers in between his. After like ten minutes Hiei had regained his strength because he lifted me into his lap facing sideways. I put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped the arm that I wasn't holding around my waist. "I love you so much and I never want you to leave me," I said. He looked at me strangely. "I won't leave you, ever," he replied, "why are you so worried about it?" "Because if I don't make it out of my father's lab I just wanted you to know," I answered. "You'll make it out," Hiei said. "You don't know that," I thought. "Yes I do. I will kill myself if you don't make it out," Hiei said. "Promise me you won't," I said. He looked at me with a worried expression. "You shouldn't say things like that," I thought. "I know I shouldn't say that but I'll only promise if you promise to come out alive," he said. I looked up at him and smiled, "Reading my mind?" I asked. There was a moment of silence as I waited for an answer. He nodded, "What seems to be bothering you?" "You're the one who can read minds, you tell me," As much as I love Hiei I didn't really want him reading my thoughts. "No, I don't read peoples minds to find personal information that you have a choice to tell me. I read minds to find comments that you don't say," Hiei replied. "Well what happens if you find a comment you don't like?" I asked. "I deal with it and pretend I didn't read it," he replied. I sighed. After a moment of silence Hiei asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?" I sighed again, "Promise you won't stop me?" "I can't guarantee anything but I'll try not to stop you," Hiei said. "Well, I was planning on," I stopped. "I can't tell him," I thought. "If you don't want to you don't have to," Hiei said, "I understand." He looked a bit worried. "I'm sorry. I just can't but I promise I will tell you when this is all done with," I said. He nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. I used my free hand to pull him back towards me and I kissed him back, harder. I unlaced my fingers and put my hands around his neck. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and French kissed me. I pulled away about two minutes later. "What was that for?" Hiei asked. "So if we don't make it out that's the last kiss we'll share…and the best one," I explained. We eventually fell asleep. At about two in the morning I woke up and Hiei was still sound asleep. I gently tried to move his hands from around me but it wouldn't work, his grip was too tight. I slowly pried his fingers apart and set his arms by his side. I quickly kissed his cheek and jumped down the tree. I followed the footprints and ran all the way to the lab. When I reached the lab it was about five. Hiei would be waking up soon only to realize that I had left. Suddenly I felt I hand on my shoulder. I yelped and turned around, it was Hiei. "But I thought you were," I stopped. "Asleep?" Hiei asked, "What do you think you were going to do?" I ignored his question. "You read my mind didn't you? After I told you not to?" I exclaimed. "No, I didn't, really. You have to believe me. I just followed you," Hiei pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I wanted to trade myself in for Yusuke and then no one would get hurt," I said. "Except you?" Hiei asked. I nodded, "but I can take it. I have before," "Then how do you propose I watch out for you like I promised ?" Hiei asked. I didn't reply. "Exactly. I'm going too," Hiei said. "Aw. How sweet," I heard someone say. Me and Hiei both turned around, on our guards. "And you're supposed to be smart?" the voice asked. I looked around and spotted a speaker in a tree. I lowered my guard and pointed it out to Hiei. "Very observant, darling," the voice said. I knew at that moment it was my father. "Give back Yusuke and Kiken before we come in and take them," I yelled. "We? You mean you and the fire demon? Are you referring to yourself as one? You know it's forbidden for a darkness demon and a fire demon to love," he taunted. "Shut up! I don't care!" I yelled. "What is he talking about?" Hiei asked. "In our world, the netherworld, it is forbidden for a darkness demon and a fire demon to love because long ago the fire demons started a war for the netherworld. The darkness demons eventually won but the fire demons did a lot of damage and almost ruined our society for fun. None of the fire demons even wanted the netherworld. To this day most of darkness demons can't stand fire demons," my father explained. "Shut up! Hiei and I are different. We can't help what went on thousands of years ago," I yelled. I blew up the speaker with my electricity. "If you want Yusuke come and claim him," my father's voice said from another direction. The speakers cut off and the doors to the lab opened. Hiei slowly walked in and I trudged behind him. We walked down a hallway for a bit when Hiei stopped and turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me it was forbidden?" Hiei asked. "Hiei it's not forbidden here, just in the netherworld," I said. "So if I ever wanted to marry you I couldn't go to your father and ask could I?" he asked. I blushed. "My father is dead to me…so you wouldn't have to ask," I replied. I kept walking and Hiei followed. I looked back at him for a second and was about to say something when I tripped over something and tumbled down a steep incline. I stopped only when I hit a dead end. I carefully got up and looked back. "Hiei!" I yelled. I heard nothing in response. "Crap," I whispered. I tried to climb back up but it was too steep. "Hiei!" I yelled, "Just go on without me if you can hear me!" "No. I'm coming to get you," I heard in reply. I heard him yell as he tumbled down to the incline as well, except Hiei crashed into me, not the wall. When we stopped Hiei was on top of me. We looked at each other and blushed. Hiei kissed me and slipped his tongue in my mouth. "Hiei, we have to find my brother first," I said. I pushed him off of me. "Aw come on Kiri. We can do that later," Hiei said. That didn't sound like Hiei to me. "No I want to find my brother," I replied. I turned around and Hiei grabbed my shoulder. The only problem it wasn't Hiei, it was my old boyfriend Josh. "Josh?!" I exclaimed. "What's up? Did you miss me?" Josh asked. I was shocked. "You died, suicide…after I broke up with you," I said. "I know but I'm here now and I want you back," Josh said. He pushed me into a wall and ran up against me. "Josh get away! This is why I broke up with you in the first place," I yelled. "Yeah, I know but I want you and I know you know want me too," Josh said. "No I don't want you. Get away," I tried to push him away from me. He held my arms to the wall with one hand and went up my shirt with the other. "Josh! Leave me alone," I yelled for Hiei. He stopped, "Who's Hiei?" "My boyfriend. Now get away!" I yelled again. He let go. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked. "Yes he was here with me but we got separated," I explained. He glared up from where I fell. He grabbed me away from the wall by my waist and through me over his shoulder. "What do you think your doing? Put me down!" I yelled. He teleported back up the incline. Hiei had been yelling for me. "Looking for her?" Josh asked. Hiei turned and looked at us. "Put me down Josh! I'm warning you!" I screamed. "Yes in fact I was. What do you have her for?" Hiei asked. "Hiei run! He's going to kill you," I yelled. Josh set me down on the ground and secured me in energy binds. "I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you," Josh said. He kissed me on the cheek and stood back up. "Who are you?" Hiei asked. "Josh Shimisha, Kiri's old boyfriend. You?" Josh asked. "Hiei Jaganshi. Kiri's current boyfriend," Hiei said, "Now give her back." Josh laughed, "It won't be that easy. You have to fight me for her." Hiei smirked, "That doesn't seem too hard." Hiei drew his katana. Josh drew a sword as well. Josh attacked first trying to cut him head on. Hiei was too quick for him and soon got an opening to attack. Hiei drove his katana into Josh's stomach and quickly pulled it back out. Josh fell to the floor. Hiei sheathed his katana and ran over to me. The binds had disappeared because Josh was dead. Hiei hugged me and helped me up. We continued to walk until we ran into this small creature. "I see you cleared the first obstacle of my master's lab. He is very impressed with your skills. He underestimated you," the creature said. "Get away! Leave us alone!" I yelled. I was getting creeped out since I remembered everything in my life that happened here including Josh.


	13. Chapter 13

Every wall and every person or creature I could relate to or remember, except the little green one who appeared before me. "You don't remember me do you?" the creature giggled, "Perhaps this will jog your memory?" The creature went from small and green to about my height and purple. I stopped. "That help you?" it asked in a deeper darker voice than before. I got a flash back of being in a room being beaten almost to death by a large purple creature. "You!" I yelled. Hiei looked at me. "That creature tried to kill me when I was little," I told him. "I wasn't killing you I was training you…somewhat," the creature grinned. "You would've killed me if my father hadn't told you to stop and let me recover before fighting me again," I yelled, "You're a liar! Leave me alone!" "Well I would but my master wants me to fight you, till the death. This time there will be no stopping and just to make sure there is no interference," the creature made a force field around Hiei that he couldn't break. He tried punching and kicking at it but nothing happened. "Hiei don't waste your energy. I'll just kill him and then we keep going," I said. "Are you sure?" Hiei asked. He stopped although rather reluctantly. I nodded. "Confident I see," the creature said. "Just shut up and get ready to lose," I replied. The creature didn't wait for me to finish before attacking he caught me off guard. It hit me in the face and I flew into a wall making a huge crack. "Kiri!" Hiei yelled, "What the hell did you do? That was unfair!" "So? And what are you going to do about it?" the creature taunted. I felt dead but I wasn't. My head was covered in blood from hitting the wall. It ran down the side of my face and I felt an irony taste in my mouth. I spit out the blood. I slowly sat up. "That was low," I said. I slowly stood up. "Kiri, don't get up you'll hurt yourself," Hiei said. "What do you want me to do? Lay on the ground until he beats me to death?" I asked. I conjured up some electricity behind my back with my hands. "Ready to give up yet?" it asked. It came running towards me and jumped. The creature opened its mouth and went to bite me but I forced the electricity down his throat. The creature exploded and the force field faded. "Why is everything haunting me like this?" I asked myself. I kneeled on the ground. Hiei answered, "Your father is just trying to get the best of you." "Well he's doing a good job," I replied. I stood up again. "Are you sure you can walk? You took a pretty bad hit to the head," Hiei asked. "Yes, I'm fine," I replied. Hiei shot me a look. "I'm fine I mean it. When have I not been fine?" I asked. "Umm…Let's see…when you got electrocuted, almost committed suicide," Hiei counted off the occasions on his fingers as he went. "Okay, okay I get it but this time I'm fine, really," I reassured. He shrugged and we kept walking. Soon we came to a split in the hall. "Let's split up," I suggested. "Let's not and say we did," Hiei replied. "Don't worry I'll be fine, really. I want to find Yusuke and Kiken," I said. "Fine. I know there's no changing your mind," he said. He walked down one and I walked down the other. He seemed depressed for some reason. It sounded like we were in a fight but it also didn't feel like that, at the same time. I walked down the other hall. I eventually came to a dead end. "Great," I thought, "Just great." I turned around and walked back up the hall. I heard a noise. I stopped and held my breath. Nothing. After two or three minutes I kept walking, quietly. I came to the split again. I walked down the one Hiei took. I heard voices ahead. I came to an opening and looked around the side. Hiei was strapped to a table with my father standing over him. I saw Yusuke chained to the wall. He looked drugged. Kiken was running around. He looked almost six years old now. I pulled my head back and sank to the ground. "What am I going to do?" I whispered. "Shyete I heard a noise go and see what it was," My father said. I watched as the little green creature I had killed before ran over to me. It transformed to the big purple creature again. I wanted to run but I was frozen. The creature caught me and dragged me to my father. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Trying to save your boyfriend?" My father asked. I didn't answer. "Shito come here and restrain this girl to the table," my father commanded. Kiken stopped running around, nodded, and ran over to me. He held me down to the table while my father strapped me to the table. "Kiken why are you doing this?" I asked. "My name isn't Kiken, its Shito," Kiken corrected. I looked over at Hiei not wanting to look at the little boy who was betraying me after all I had done for him. Hiei was horrified as well. He had a cut on his cheek and blood was running down his face. After I was down on the table my father returned to Hiei. "You came just in time, Kiri. You little boyfriend over here said he could take as much pain as I gave you your whole life and do whatever I want with him as long as I did nothing to you," My father taunted. "What?! Hiei has nothing to do with this! Let him go!" I yelled. "Oh sorry no can do, he just gave himself up to me, making him involved. If you had come two seconds earlier you might've stopped him from saying that," my father replied. Suddenly the creature that caught me ran in and whispered something to my father. "Shito watch them while I go take care of something," my father commanded. Kiken bowed low and said, "Yes master." As my father passed me he whispered, "Shito's a lot more useful than you ever were. Thank you so much for taking care of him for me." He smiled and left. The creature, Shyete, stayed behind as well. I looked over at Yusuke, who was staring into nothing. Suddenly I heard a yelp. I turned to see Shyete lying dead on the ground. He had been sliced at the throat. Kiken was standing over him with Hiei's katana drawn. Kiken ran to Hiei, cut his bonds and handed him his katana. Kiken then ran over to me and released me from the table. "You think I would leave you just like that?" Kiken asked. I hugged him close to me while Hiei went to get the keys to Yusuke's chains. I let go of Kiken and we went and unchained Yusuke, who was not drugged but trying to act like it. As soon as Yusuke was released I heard my father's voice down the hall. "Quick Hide!" Kiken whispered. Yusuke slipped his chains back on and I hid under the table that Hiei was under before. Kiken led Hiei back to his table like he had tried to escape. "What happened to the girl?" my father asked. "They tried to escape and I could only grab one so I grabbed this one since you cant do anything to the girl, under your word, and she will be back to try and save him anyway," Kiken explained. "Good thinking. Then lets get down to business shall we?" my father replied. He took a needle out of a cabinet. It was almost seven inches long. He attached it to a tube full of something silver. I recognized it almost instantly; it was Grathonite a drug that made your power so great and your body so weak that you can't control your power.


	14. Chapter 14

He stuck the needle into Hiei's arm. I had to have a dose of that stuff every week when I was here before. Unfortunately the needle went through Hiei's arm and hit my shoulder. I was about to yell when I covered my mouth. My father slowly injected the liquid into my system. Hiei knew it went through his arm but didn't know it hit me. "Now I'll give this liquid time to go through your system and I'll be back in about an hour or two. Don't go anywhere," my father teased. Hiei didn't reply. My father walked out. I crawled out from under the table. Kiken released Hiei again. Yusuke slipped off his chains and came over to us. "We have at least an hour to get out before he comes back," Kiken said. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. Everything was blurry and my system was going out of control since it has been a while since the last dose of Grathonite I had. "What's wrong?" Kiken asked me. They all had now noticed I wasn't standing and I didn't look too well. "I was under the table and the needle went through Hiei's arm and hit me. That stuff is in my system," I stopped because I couldn't think straight. "What?!" Hiei exclaimed, "Do you even know what it can do to you? This is bad!" "No, it's okay. I know what it does. When I lived here I used to have a dose of Grathonite every week. My body is just rejecting it since it's been a long time since I've had it. I'll be fine," I said. "Tell us what it does and we'll see if you're fine or not," Yusuke replied. "It will make my power grow and my body weak so I can't control it but my body used to be immune to it so I'm sure I'll be fine once my body realizes what it is," I explained. "There is an antidote," Kiken said. "Where?" Hiei asked. Kiken was about to answer when I cut in, "Farther in the cave but I don't need it, really, I'll be fine." "I'm not taking any chances," Hiei said, "You three get out. I'll go down and get the antidote." "No if one of us goes we all go," Yusuke replied. Kiken nodded. Hiei sighed, "I know there's no changing your mind. Okay let's go." Yusuke picked me up because I couldn't stand on my own and we started down the hallway. We came to a big stadium and we heard a voice come from the speakers. "In order to continue you must fight the same number of people that your team has, in your case four," the voice said. "One of them is in no condition to fight!" Yusuke yelled. "It does not matter, rules are rules," the voice said. "Then we'll just have to twist the rules," A voice said. We turned around to find Kurama and Kuwabara standing behind us. "Boy are we glad to see you guys," Yusuke said. "The only thing we can do to make sure Kiri doesn't fight is that one of us will have to fight again," Kurama explained. "And if that's against the rules I will fight because even if I lose and you all win. We go ahead," I said. Yusuke nodded. Yusuke laid me on the ground and I sat against the wall for support. "So now that you have two extra fighters it will be a six on six match," the speaker said. "Hey guys, this feels like the Dark tournament all over again doesn't it?" Yusuke asked. Hiei, who was leaning on the wall next to me, said nothing but Kurama nodded and Kuwabara said, "Hell yeah!" Kiken had no clue what he was talking about. The first fighter entered the ring. "I get dibs first!" Kuwabara said and he got into the ring before anyone could object. Well Unfortunately Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kiken lost so it was all up to me to tie the score at least. Of course the "committee" (which consisted of only my father) said no one could fight twice. I slowly stood up and walk to the ring. The Grathonite had gone through most of my body making me weak and my body still hadn't recognized it enough to fight it. When the speaker yelled fight the opponent was immediately attacking me. I could do nothing to block because I was too weak. The opponent stepped back as I fell to the ground. I had been trying to hold in my power but now decided it was an emergency and let go. My opponent jumped back as lightning and shadow erupted from my body. The shadow made it totally dark around the arena so it could see nothing. I could see since my eyes lit up a bright yellow making me see like it was broad daylight. The electricity sought out my opponent and grabbed it, electrocuting it and making it painful to the death. The lightning let go once it was dead and threw the corpse to the other side. The darkness faded slightly. I pulled my power back in and held my stomach. Hiei came into the ring and helped me up. "Remind me never to do that again," I said. It hurt like hell. My father appeared in the center of the ring. "I haven't seen that power in a long time. I forgot how powerful it was, no matter. You can go on but just remember there are more powerful obstacles along they way," he said. "But I thought you left," Hiei questioned. I knew the needle went through your arm and I new it hit her. I knew you would want the antidote. It's been so long that her body cant control the Grathonite anymore and her immunity has faded dramatically," Everyone was shocked that he knew except me. "He's a psychic. The darkness element allows him one extra power and his parents chose psychic. He chose electricity for me but my combination of electricity and darkness was either too easy to control or too wild to tame," I explained. "Very good I see you learned something while you were here and here I thought you didn't learn anything," my father taunted. "Rule one of victory, know everything about the opponent. You taught me that too except it wasn't rule one, it was rule two. Rule one was power is everything, which it isn't but you made me believe that like the heartless person you are," I replied. My father just laughed, "Oh that hurt, darling." He was being sarcastic and making me mad. My electricity started to want to break out. It got more powerful. I tried to keep it in by sinking to the ground and holding my stomach again. "Oh sorry I forgot about your little power tantrums. It's been a while," my father teased. He disappeared from the room. He made me really mad and a field of electricity surrounded me. Hiei tried to touch me, to calm me down but he got shocked terribly. I realized that I hurt him and the electricity faded as I started to cry. "I don't want to hurt him," I said to myself. Hiei had been tossed across the arena. I looked up. "Hiei I'm sorry," I said. Tears started coming down my cheeks. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. It was Kiken. "Kiri, please don't give up. Don't worry he just wanted to help. He didn't know you can't control your powers," Kiken said. "Yeah and it didn't hurt that bad," Hiei said. He grinned. I wiped my eyes. "You didn't get hurt?" I asked. "Of course not. It was just a little shocking is all," Hiei answered. "However great your powers are they can never truly hurt the ones you love," Kiken said. I nodded, "You know you're really smart for a little kid." "Well I try," Kiken said. Hiei helped me to my feet again and we continued. We fought monster after monster and eventually the Grathonite started to calm a bit. It wasn't until the last room when my powers really erupted. As soon as I stepped into the room a force slammed me to the opposite wall. I felt the wound in my head that I got earlier reopen. I fell to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

My father stepped up from the shadows. "You were always the easiest to control, when the time was right," he said. I couldn't move and I could feel my father taking over my mind. My eyes grew yellow again and the room went black. Hiei had tried to come and get me but he couldn't see. "Kiri, where are you?" Hiei yelled. "Just forget it! Get out!" I yelled. I looked up and saw a pair of turquoise eyes as they emerged from the darkness. It was Kiken. He had the antidote in hand. "Kiken? What are you doing? Get away I might hurt you!" I yelled. "I will listen to the one who raised me but here," Kiken rolled the antidote to me, "Drink it." Kiken then ran back into the shadows. I opened the container and drained it. It burnt as it ran down my throat but it immediately retracted my powers. The room became clear again and I was totally in control. My father was shocked. I grinned evilly as I conjured up a blast of electricity in my hand. I threw it at him and he dodged, "I don't care if I have your powers or not. I'm still more powerful than you," he yelled. Kiken was standing behind him, "You might be more powerful than her but you made me more powerful than you," Kiken said. He conjured up a turquoise sword and plunged it through my father's stomach before he had a chance to do anything. My father fell forward and I ran over to Kiken. Kiken pulled the sword out and powered it down. Me and Kiken went back over to the group. "It's finally over," I said. I kissed Hiei right in front of everyone much to Hiei's surprise. "Not so fast," said a voice. We broke the kiss and turned to see my father steadying himself over the main controls. He pushed a button and the lab started the count down for self destruct. Kiken quickly ran over and plunged his sword into my fathers head and checked his pulse to see if he was truly dead, which he was. The countdown didn't have enough time on it for us to get out but we tried our best. We raced through all the rooms we had fought in and back through the experimenting room (the room where they were strapped to the tables) and raced through the cave. Unfortunately we didn't make it out. I opened my eyes to see nothing. "Am I dead?" I asked. I could hear voices. "Is everyone alright?" It was Yusuke. I pushed up and sure enough I had been trapped under a rock. I coughed and Kurama helped me up. We tried to find everyone else but sadly we couldn't find Kiken. We had looked all around where we were. I was almost crying when suddenly a thought caught me. "Was he behind us?" I asked. No one knew; No one had any idea. I grinned and ran over to the spot where the last room of the lab was. "Kiken!" I yelled. I heard a quiet reply. I pulled up some rocks and sure enough Kiken was there. "You knew that we wouldn't make it out so you didn't want to waste energy trying," I said. I pulled him close to me. Everyone was happy to see Kiken alive, even Yusuke (even though you recall Yusuke saying he didn't want anything to do with him). We walked back to the apartment. Kiken was on Hiei's shoulders, surprisingly. "What do you think the girls will say when we try to explain them this?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shuddered, "I don't want to know anytime soon." "So what was with your eyes in there Kiken?" I asked, "They were just like mine except turquoise." "Well you father created me and made me just like you except with more control," Kiken replied, "Hiei can you put me down now?" Hiei took him off his shoulders and set him on the ground. He ran up next to me, "So I'm like your twin." Kiken now looked eight or so. "Why do you grow so fast?" Hiei asked, walking beside Kiken. "Oh that was a side effect," Kiken muttered. "That's okay. We all have our differences. Like my out of control powers," I said. "Kiken I got a joke to tell you," Kuwabara said. Kiken ran over to him. Hiei put his arm around my shoulders, "You think there's a way to slow down the growing process?" "Maybe, if there is one Kurama and Botan can find it," I replied, "You think there is one to control me?" "No one can control you," Hiei said. I looked up at him, "Except you occasionally right?" I asked. "Depends on your definition of control. I can control what you feel for me by what I do," Hiei said. "That's exactly what I meant. Did you read my mind? After I told you not to?" I questioned. Hiei just laughed and ran. I ran after him, "I will get you Hiei Jaganshi!"

**_THE END_**

**__**

**__**---------Aftermath---------- 

Well Kurama found a way to slow down Kiken's ageing process and I finally got control of my powers, without an antidote. Me and Hiei eventually got married and adopted Kiken as our son. The rest of the girls didn't believe that we went on this big adventure without them. Yusuke muttered that the just would've gotten in the way and he got beaten up pretty badly from all of them (especially because of Botan's oar). I'd like to say we were safe and sound for the rest of our days but we weren't…


End file.
